1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an electronic apparatus and a backlight brightness control method thereof, and more particularly to an electronic apparatus with stable backlight brightness and a backlight brightness control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid advance and universal popularity in telecommunication, electronic apparatuses, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and smart phones, have become indispensible electronic products to modern people in their everyday life. The electronic apparatus has a detection unit, such as a photo detector, for detecting the ambient brightness for the electronic apparatus to control the backlight brightness for a display of the electronic apparatus, not only providing appropriate backlight brightness according to the surrounding of the user but also reducing power consumption for the display.
In general, the detection unit is embedded at the peripheral of the electronic apparatus and is very sensitive to the change in the ambient light. That is, at the same surrounding (that is, the brightness does not change), when the electronic apparatus is shaken by the user, the signal detected by the detection unit will be affected by the incoming light angle of the detector, making the backlight brightness for the display unstable.
The electronic apparatus directly adjusts the backlight brightness for the display according to the signal provided by the detection unit. Due to the unstable detection the electronic apparatus being at a surrounding with diminishing ambient brightness, the user's eyes will being offended by the radical change in the backlight brightness for the display.